The kidnaping of my life
by Coolintello
Summary: Rien de sérieux ! Un petit trip, quoi !
1. Chapter 1

Je courais le coeur battant ,le long de ma librairie preferée ; Filigranes

Je courais le coeur battant ,le long de ma librairie preferée ; Filigranes . Une énorme librairie de Bruxelles ou j'étais une habituée mais aussi connue pour etre une folle et perverse . Maintes et maintes fois on m'a demander quel age j'avais quand j'achetais du Hentai ou du Yaoi . Ça c'est pour ce qui est de la perversitée . Et pour la folie ...et bien disons que ...dès qu'un livre que j'attandais depuis longtemps sortais je courrais le long du magasin et une fois le roman , le manga , ou la BD dans mes bras je sautillais partout . C'était le cas cette fois ! Le tome tant attendu de Death Note était enfin en vente ! Exitée et triste et à la fois je pris l'oeuvre japonaise dans mes bras et regarda la couverture avec admiration ..."Triste ? Et pourquoi donc " me direz-vous . C'est bien simple ; mes deux personnages preferés – Matt et Mello – allait clapser ...Deja que quand L – mon génie cerneux adoré – succomba d'une crise cardiaque je pleura comme une madeleine , alors avec le Geek et le Chocolate Gangster ce sera sans doute pas mieux ! Philipe ( c'est son vrai nom, j'vous jure !!) , un roux de 34 ans qui tient la section manga me demanda ;

-Le dernier tome de Death Note , Sacha ??

-Owiii! Je suis si exitée de le lire ...meme si je sais d'avance ce qui va se passer ...Tout le monde creve a part Near .

-Ah ? m'interroga-t-il . Et tu es plutot triste ou joyeuse a cette idée ?

-Ben, contre , tiens ! Enfin ...Kira il merrite bien ça , mais ...Matty et Mellow ne devrait pas !

Il pouffa , leva les yeux au ciel et se diriga vers une cliente d'une vingtaine d'année qui attandait déjà depuis quelques temps . Queleques euros plus tards je sortis de mon paradis . Prenant une petite ruelle que je déteste – " Rue Marteau " – j'imaginais déjà l'intérieur de mon achat . La partie de la ville dans laquelle je vis n'est déjà pas très rassurante , mais alors là , cette rue-ci ...! Et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter : deux minutes plus tards après , je sentis un tuyau long et froid das ma nuque . Le bout d'un Magnum 44 ...enfin ...je crois ! Je m'y connais en armes , mais deviner comme ça n'est point facile ! Mais je dirais tout de même un Magnum 44 !

Une voix masculine s'adressa á moi ;

-Je te conseille de ne pas hurler ou je tire !

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez conne pour crier dans une situation pareille ?! lui répondis-je avec une goutte de sueur .

-Bien...Ton nom , ton âge et ce que tu sais du manga que tu viens d'acheter !

QUOI ?! Un type me menace de mort et il me demande ce que je sais de Death Note ? Mais c'est un détraqué , ce gars ! Un fan ? Un anti ? En tout cas il se sent pas bien dans sa tête !

-PARLE !

-Sacha Stravinsky , 16 ans , tout .

-Comment ça "tout" ??

-Oui ...enfin...quasi !

-D'accord ...écoute bien ; je vais te poser une question , tu répond juste t'auras peut-être une chance de survie . Dans quel endroit Near a-t-il passé son enfance ?

-Plus facile on fait pas ! A la Wammy's House , voyons ! pouffais-je .

A ce moment précis une voiture arriva et mon agresseur me poussa a l'interieur . La surprise de ma vie fut quand je vis le visage de l'homme au volent qui s'était retourné pour me menacer á son tour avec –je l'avais deviné - un Magnum 44 . Un garçon aux cheveux acajoux ; yeux bleus turquoise ; avec une veste beige et une cigarette en bouche . Je m'y crois pas ! NON ! Ça doit être un rêve ! Une hallucination ! Ou une mauvaise blague avec les cosplays les plus réussis sur terre . L'autre – qui était comme j'en doutais Mello – commança á m'attacher . Puis , il alla s'asseoir devant , aux côtés de son ami . Matt rengea son flingue puis commança á rouler .

-J'ai droit a des expliquations ?? dis-je pleine d'espoir !

-Mello , on lui dis ?

-On sera bien obligés de toute façon !

-Bon...on ne vient pas de ton monde . D'ailleur tu dois savoir qui nous sommes , non ? Quand on a découvert que notre vie existe en livre dans un autre endroit , nous avons décidé d'en profiter . Sauf ...que nous pouvons pas lire ce livre . Alors on t'a enlevé ...Tu vas bien gentiment TOUT nous dire . Ok ? On est capable de te tuer , alors ne tente rien !

-Je peux tenter de vous sauver la vie ??

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris , puis , méfiant , Mello me demanda ;

-On est censé clapser ? Tout les deux ? Tués par qui ??

-Oui . Oui . Ça je ne sais pas , je vais le découvrir si vous me laissez lire !


	2. Chapter 2

Le blond se retourna et et m'ordonna de lire en me menaçant

Le blond se retourna et et m'ordonna de lire en me menaçant .

-Heu...Avec une arme braquée sur la tempe , c'est pas vraiment le top , tu sais ...

-La ferme et lis ! abboya-t-il .

Je plonga donc dans le monde fabuleux de Death Note ...( J'exagère un peu , nan ? ) Une quarantaine de minutes plus tards , je releva la tête toute fière ;

-J'ai finis !

-Et quoi ? fit Mello toujours avec son Mag' .

-Déjà si tu pouvais baisser ton arme ...

-Je ne risquerais pas ça .

-Mais-heu ! Moi je vous aiderais de toute façon ! Vous êtes mes deux personnages préférés en plus de L ! Je suis totalement fan de vous !

Tout deux me regardèrent ahuris ( ça s'écrit comma ça ?? ) .

C'est facile de dire ça ! Moi je peux tout aussi dire _" Je suis venu choisire une fan belge parce qu'ici ils font du bon chocolat ! "_

Mello , tu ES venu choisir une fan belge á cause du chocolat ! Dois-je te rappeller comment on a du faire le tour de toutes les chocolateries ? Godiva ; Pierre Marcolini ; Leonidas ; Neuhas ; Côte d'Or ...

JE NE SUIS PAS BELGE ! le coupais-je .

Heu , tu sais qu'on s'en fiche ? dis le blondin .

Je suis Croate !

Pourtant ton nom de famille est tchèque . se fit entendre Matt .

Oui , mon père est ...

ASSEZ , aboya Mello , silence ...!

Heu ouais . Ferme les yeux , Sacha ...a moins que tu ne veuille devenir aveugle , maintenant .

Ce que je fis d'ailleur . Je sentis une grande bouffée d'air froid m'envahir . Quand je réouvris mes yeux je me sentais bizarre ;différente ; plus la même . Un cri sortit de ma bouche quan je vis ma main . Dessinée ! Elle était dessinée ! Je reconnus tout de suite ce coup de crayon . C'était l'oeuvre de Dieu ! De Takeshi Obata !! Je me trouve dans un manga ... Dans Death Note !! ( j'aurais préféré Pink Sniper , mais bon ...xD )


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs heures plus tards , nous étions dans leur Q

Plusieurs heures plus tards , nous étions dans leur Q.G. La veille de l'enlèvement de Takada , je réfléchissait au moyen de leur éviter la mort ...enfin...du moins...j'esssayais !

-Alors ? Une idée ?

-Mais-heu ! Laisse moi, Matt ! Je réfléchis .

-Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! fit Mello , cette fois-ci avec un revolver .

-Tiens...t'as changé d'arme ?

-Heu...ouais . MAIS RÉFLÉCHIS !

-Pff ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Allez fumer , jouer aux jeux vidéos, bouffer du chocolat ou vous envoyer en l'air , mais fichez-moi la paix !

Je m'attandais pas à leur réaction ; Mello me colla contre le muret Matt pointa son arme sur ma tempe ...( Putain, il me menacent tout le temps ! )

-Depuis quand tu sais ?

-Calme ! J'ai rien f...

-PARLE , me couppa Matt , DEPUIS QUAND ?

-Heu...assez longtemps et chuis pas la seule ! '

-T'es ..pa pas la seu seule ?!

-Nan .

-Combien de personnes sont au courant ? COMBIEN ?

-Matt, tu perds la boule ! Y en a pleins ! Des miliers !

(XD Le pooooooooovre Matty chéri ×D)

-Co...comment...v'z'avez su ?

-Bof...y a trop d'ambiguitée entre vous deux !

-Ah ? demanda le roux .

-Eh . lui répondis-je !

-Bon...tu vas effacer TOUTES les preuves existantes !

J'explosa de rire ! Je ne pouvais plus m'arreter ! PLUS ! xD

Les pauvres ils étaient confus ! Ah lalalala ! xD

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? fit Mello en serrant un peu plus mon coup ...

-Heu...tu m'fais mal , la ...

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Parce que moi même j'ai 3 blogs sur vous deux ! Enfin...deux et demi !

-Suprimes les !

-Ouais, mais chuis pas la seule ...Y a encore Floriane, puis y a ...

-COMBIEN ? me coupa le blond .

-Ben..chais pas . Beaucoup !

-TT


	4. Chapter 4

XD

Il était tellement inquiet qu'on aurait dit un gamin pourri gâté qui n'allait pas recevoir sa glace à la fraise ! ( mais non ! Yell c'est au chocolat !! )

Après quelques secondes de silence il me lâcha . Soupira . Baissa les yeux .

Il y avait un temps d'environs 2 secondes et 4 centièmes ( Attention, bien calculé et précis ! ) entre chacun de ses actes .

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce me laissant seule dans le noir . Ils était assez cons ( ou sadiques ) pour éteindre la lumière en sortant . ( peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement écolos ? ) j'étais là, debout , sans rien faire , dans le noir . ( Pauvre choute ! ) J'etendis des pas venir . ( Un assassin ! On va tous mouriiiiiiir ! xD)

C'était Matty . ( ah ben non..c'est pas un assassin )

Ah …heu ..Désolé . J'avais éteint la lumière en sortant . Pas fait exprès .

Ah ..ok …T'es pour le Parti Socialiste alors ? Ou Libéral ? Sa m'est égal du moment que t'es pas un extrémiste et que t'es pas pour LePen .

Hein ?? Tu m'a piquée mes cigarettes à la cocaïne ou je rêve ?! Tu sais ..elles peuvent causer des dommages dans le cervaux si t'es pas habituée e en fumer …

Tss ! je fume pas .

Alors ? Pourquoi tu viens me parler de politique ? Et puis c'est qui LePen ?

Heu..Ben …j'me disais que si vous êtes pas écolos ( car écolos c'est aussi un parti politique ) vous êtes peut-être socialiste ou libéraux .

Quoi ? fit Matt qui ne comprenait toujours pas .

Jean-Mari LePen c'est un descandant d'Adolf Hitler .

Okééééééééé….

Il s'en alla le regard vide .


End file.
